


Stabbing Love

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem made during my free time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stabbing Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it

 

 

**_Stabbing Love_ **

Love is a common thing in life,

it happens so unexpectedly.

It can come just like a sharp stabbing knife,

having no mercy in its enemy.

Even I ,Bruce Wayne, has fallen to its trap;

leaving out nothing but hopeless scrap.

You are my Juliet,

as our love wouldn't be allowed by all.

Chasing your silhouette,

I try to answer your precious call.

Precious you are to me,

though a male Kryptonian you may be.

The daggers they throw upon me,

can't make me stay away from thee.

My love for you would forever be pure,

as I know my decision will eternitily be so sure.

Lies they may say about you,

I won't ever listen to them as I know they can't ever be true.

I promise thee that I will be your Dark Knight,

the guardian and keeper of all the harmful Kryptonite.

I shall keep it for your own sake,

as I do not wish to see you in a bloodied lake.

Yet I have to push you as far away,

as they will kill you once you will stay.

Though far I maybe from you,

my intentions for you would always be true.

The birds may sing to our demise,

but I will surely fight and win us the new sunrise.

Our love I promise to protect,

until the day its the time of destruction shall come and collect.

My love for you shall stab the decay,

and with that I shall make you a safe way.

A day for a better tomorrow,

I promise once all is done there shall be no more sorrow.

My love for you I will fight for,

this promise I shall keep until you love me no more.

 


End file.
